Exposed
by littlemissgiggles456
Summary: What if, Rachel had chosen to do the topless scene in "Naked?" What will her friends think? How will she cope when her new-found confidence and pride is short-lived, and she falls into a downward spiral of shame? Will Finn help her get back on her feet and find her Rachel Berry confidence again?
1. Chapter 1

Exposed – Chapter 1

**Hey guys – welcome to my second fanfic story – if you haven't already, check out my first one "Time for a Change", which is still a work in progress alongside this one. The two stories are not related; this idea just popped into my head. This is set around the season 4 episode "Naked", except with a different ending. Some things are different – in this story, Kurt is at NYADA, and he and Blaine are in a long distance relationship. Brody is around for a bit, but not for too long, as this story will end up a Finchel story, but mostly circled around Rachel. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

Rachel walked out of the studio feeling confident about her body. She had just filmed the student film she was asked to go topless in, despite all her friends (except Brody), voicing their opinions against it. She brushed their concerns off and thought there was no harm in doing it – she was bound to be doing these types of scenes (and maybe even more risqué ones) on Broadway should she ever get there. She thought she would take the opportunity to get some experience and earn confidence about her body. She had nothing to hide about her body – she worked hard and ate healthily to maintain her figure, and always wore the right clothes to highlight her best features.

Rachel met Santana and Quinn outside the studio. They had both come from Kentucky and Connecticut respectively to do an intervention on her about her role in the film. Both of them were highly against her involvement, stating that she would only be met with shame and regret in the end.

"How did it go? Did you tell that bitch that your man hands body is not for production uses?" Santana asked. Rachel stood confidently and shook her head.

"No, I did the film", she said simply, and began to walk towards the subway station. Santana and Quinn exchanged a quizzical expression and followed their friend.

"What do you mean you did the film Rachel? Didn't you listen to anything about the 2-2-2 rule?" Quinn called after Rachel, concerned as to why Rachel would want to do something so drastic and exposing.

Rachel stopped walking and turned around to face the two girls. "Look, its just one scene, and you only see my chest for a minute, that's all. I thought I may as well take the opportunity and get the experience for if I have to do something similar on Broadway someday". She could see her friends were concerned, but right now, Rachel was feeling so proud of herself, that she didn't have the time to listen to their concerns. She waved them goodbye, and got on the subway back to Bushwick.

"She's definitely going to regret it once it gets released" Quinn said, as she and Santana made their way back to their hotel.

"Please. She's going to regret it long before then, trust me." Santana replied confidently.

Kurt was sitting in the loft reading a Vogue magazine and taking note of some designs for Isabelle. He was getting increasingly frustrated with Brody living in his and Rachel's loft, claiming it as his own. He never did any housework, hardly paid his portion of the rent, didn't cook, and still, Rachel insisted that he stay. What made him even more annoyed, was the fact that he supported Rachel's decision to do a topless scene. That wasn't like the Rachel he knew. The Rachel he knew would have a little more self – respect, and wouldn't dream of stooping so low, just to be in a film.

"Hello, I'm home" Rachel called cheerfully, and Kurt looked up from his magazine.

"Hey, how was NYADA?" Kurt asked, hoping he hadn't missed too many classes lately, since his Vogue workload had increased slightly.

"It was amazing. We shot the topless scene today" Rachel answered casually, as Kurt's mouth fell open with disgust.

"You what?! I thought you said that you weren't going to do that film? After what Quinn and Santana had said to you, you said that you weren't going to torture your body with disrespect." Kurt said, appalled that Rachel actually went ahead with the scene.

"Okay, you sound just like Quinn and Santana right now. What is everyone's problem with me doing just one topless scene?" Rachel replied, as if it were no big deal.

"Maybe it's because they're all jealous of how hot you are babe" Brody said, coming out of the bathroom. Kurt frowned in disgust at his interrupting their conversation.

"Must you do that every time, I'm trying to have a conversation with MY FRIEND" Kurt angrily said, as Brody just smirked and went off to the kitchen.

Rachel sighed. "I do wish you would get along with him Kurt. It would mean a lot to me"

"Well, it would mean a lot to_ me_ if your misogynistic Ken moved out and got his own place. Seriously Rachel, he's a bad influence on you, and you know it." Kurt said, and left for his room.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Yes, she had changed, but she had to grow up at some point in her life, even if it meant going against what her friends thought of her. She saw no harm in the topless scene, and thought her friends were wrong; she wouldn't regret doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Exposed – Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter – I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

A week had passed since the shooting of the student film. Rachel was full of self-confidence, even Kurt was surprised to see her so happy. He still had his concerns about what the future would hold once the film would be released, but he decided to be supportive and keep his concerns to himself. After all, it had been a long time since he had seen his best friend so happy, even if it may be for the wrong reasons.

Rachel and Santana came home one afternoon after shopping. Kurt was too busy at Vogue to go, and as he loved shopping so much he was disappointed not to be able to go. He walked into Rachel's room and found her putting away her new clothes in her wardrobe. Kurt noticed that a lot of her new attire had become a lot darker and somewhat more revealing lately, especially since the film.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see Rachel Berry in so much black. Are you sure those aren't Santana's clothes?" Kurt said quizzically as Rachel finished putting her clothes away and sat down at her dressing table to check her eye make-up.

"Kurt, like I've told you before, I'm growing up. No more boring school girl clothes or reindeer sweaters. I've finally found the confidence to dress my age and more adult. Besides, there's no harm in wanting to look hot and beautiful" Rachel replied, touching up her eye-liner.

"Rachel, you were beautiful in your old clothes. Right now, you kind of look like you're trying too hard to fit in with your age, and with New York and Brody" Kurt said, walking out into the kitchen to start dinner.

Rachel thought about what Kurt had just said. Was she trying to hard or was he just simply jealous of her confidence? She didn't think she was trying too hard, and Brody said she always looked hot, so that was something right? She was liking the attention she was getting; so much different from when she was in Lima. Still, if she was being honest with herself, there were some days where she missed her knee high socks, plaid skirts and reindeer sweaters. But she would never admit that to Kurt.

After dinner, Kurt, Rachel and Santana sat down on the couch to watch TV. Brody was out somewhere late, and despite Santana's protests that he was out doing shifty work, Rachel insisted that he was teaching night classes at NYADA.

"I still can't believe why you're even with that doorknob Rachel, he's a complete tool of a guy" Santana scoffed. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I just don't get why you guys are so against him – he and I are both very talented, he supports my career ambitions, and he makes me feel good" Rachel said defensively, turning her concentration to the TV.

"_Finn_ makes you feel good Rachel. He's always supportive of your dreams, he makes you happy, yes I know he's not really sure where he's going at the moment but I'm sure he'll get back on his feet soon. I'm not saying this just as his brother, but at least Finn would never practically force you to change your style, or make rude comments about our friends in Ohio" Kurt stated, and Rachel was reminded of an incident a few nights ago.

*FLASHBACK*

_Rachel was in the kitchen reading a magazine and sipping coffee. Kurt was in the shower and Santana was on her laptop in her room. The loft door opened and Rachel turned and saw Brody coming in. _

_She smiled and went to greet him "Hey, how was your day?" She said cheerfully, and went to hug him, but Brody stopped her._

"_What are you wearing, and where is your mascara?" He asked with a bitter tone in his voice._

_Rachel looked puzzled. "What's wrong? Don't you like my skirt and knee highs? I took my mascara off because my face was feeling sticky, so I had a shower, besides, you know that I have a huge night-time face ritual". Rachel explained as Brody just shook his head._

"_You look like a sad sixteen year old girl who dresses like her grandmother. I don't want to sleep next to that tonight. Go and change!" Brody pushed past her, and Rachel just stood in the kitchen, feeling dumbfounded. Santana, hearing the whole thing, came out of her room and marched into the kitchen._

"_Right that's it. Where is that plastic ass mannequin? I think it's time I gave him a little Lima Heights" Santana demanded, and proceeded to walk to Rachel's room, but Rachel stopped her._

"_No, Santana it's alright, it's my fault, and he's tired. Why don't you just go back to bed, I'll sort this out" Rachel said calmly, and went into her room._

*END FLASHBACK*

"I agree with Porcelain. At least you wouldn't look like a try-hard stripper if Finn was living here instead of that living mannequin" Santana agreed.

Rachel saw that her friends had a point, but she was in New York, whereas Finn was in Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys – here is Chapter 3! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, please review **

Rachel sat nervously waiting at her laptop. Today was the morning that the film was due to be released, and Electra (the senior who asked Rachel to participate in the film), promised to send Rachel a rough copy.

Rachel's email beeped, and she saw that Electra had sent her through the film. Clicking on the link, nerves filled her body. She had been boosting with confidence all week to her roommates about how she was finally going to break free into the acting world, even though it was just a student film. Kurt and Santana were still not convinced that this was going to be her big break, and deep down, Rachel knew that it was just a student film. Broadway would be her big break.

"Guys! It's here!" Rachel called out, and Kurt and Santana joined her as the three roommates sat down to watch the film.

"Well it wasn't as raunchy as I thought it was going to be" Kurt said, after they had watched the film. Rachel had been right, there was only one scene where she was topless.

"It was still a big close up though of Berry's skeeter bites" Santana snarked, pouring herself some coffee in the kitchen.

"Guys, come on. It was that bad though right?" Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed. "I guess it was okay. Though can you please promise me to not do anymore porno student films?" He said, as Rachel shut her laptop.

"Fine. From now on, Broadway is the ultimate goal." Rachel smiled, and went into the bathroom.

When she was gone, Santana turned to Kurt. "You didn't think it was good did you? Because I thought it was a whole truckload of crap"

"No, to be honest, it wasn't a good film. But I want to be supportive of my best friend. Even if she is choosing to star in amateur porn" Kurt said.

"I just hope for her sake that not many people will see it. The internet is a cruel world" Santana said simply, and went to her room, leaving Kurt alone in the kitchen.

At Santana and Quinn's expectations, Rachel was feeling refreshed 2 weeks after the film was released. She was even glad it was over and done with so she wouldn't have to deal with anymore of Kurt and Santana's objections to her participation in the film. Brody had seen the film of course, and he praised Rachel for it, saying she should do more in the future if she really wanted to make it to the big leagues of acting.

Kurt rolled his eyes when he had heard this. "Rachel has more self-respect than _some people_ obviously when it comes to the amount of skin exposure on the screen. She's beautiful the way she is and she doesn't need to get naked in order to win an Oscar"

Santana chimed in too. "I agree; I said it before and I'll say it again, topless is as nude as anyone is ever going to want to see Rachel"

Rachel grew tired of her three roommates always fighting against each other and went to retreat to her room for some quiet time. Logging onto the NYADA chatroom website, she scrolled through endless posts about upcoming Broadway productions, dance classes and vocal classes, when all of a sudden a particular post caught her eye.

"_Rachel Berry bears all for the camera"_ read the title. Rachel's hand began to shake as she dared to click on the link.

"_Cast in a senior thesis film, musical theatre freshman Rachel Berry has decided to do the ultimate and strip off for the camera. This may only be one scene, but check out those jugs!"_ The post read, and underneath, to Rachel's dismay, was a close up still shot from her topless scene in the film, only someone had also added a little Photoshop to make her breasts look huge. The colour drained from Rachel's face as she read a few of the comments that had already appeared. They mocked her looks, and Rachel began to feel sick. Tears streamed down her face as she shut her laptop and sank into her bed.

Her curtain opened, and Kurt came in and sat on her bed.

"Hey. Wondered where you got to, Brody's gone out somewhere, so Santana and I were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie" Kurt babbled, but then saw Rachel's face. "What's wrong?"

Rachel didn't say anything and simply handed Kurt her laptop. Kurt looked confused, but confusion quickly turned to horror when he opened her laptop and saw the chatroom post.

"Oh my god! Rachel, who would do something like this? You have to get it removed straight away!" Kurt cried, scrolling through the page in horror. Rachel didn't say anything and proceeded to cry into her pillow.

"What's going on here Porcelain? Doesn't Berry want to come out of her cave?" Santana said, coming into Rachel's room. Kurt handed Santana the laptop and after a few minutes of reading it, Santana pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"It's okay, we'll get it removed and when I find out who did this, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on their ass" Santana said, trying to comfort Rachel.

"It's too late. Everyone in my classes has probably seen it. Oh god, what if Carmen sees it? I'll be thrown out of NYADA" Rachel panicked through her tears. Her two friends tried to comfort her, desperately trying to figure out what to do. Kurt made Rachel some tea to try and soothe her worries, before leaving her and Santana alone to make a private phone call.

"Finn? It's Kurt. I really need your help"


End file.
